romeo and cinderella
by hanna99line
Summary: zelo adalah seorang murid yang selalu di-bully. berbeda dengan daehyun yang merupakan idol sekolah. -bad at summary- DaeLo is here
1. Chapter 1

Romeo and cinderella

.

.

Choi Junhong

Jung Daehyun

.

…

'tes..tes..'

Terlihatlah seorang namja yang tengah menutupi tubuhnya yang basah kuyup  
bibirnya sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangis dan dingin yang sedang melanda tubuhnya

'_hh..seandainya aku masuk kelas lebih pagi,pasti kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi..'_

_FLASHBACK_

"gawat! Aku telat! Bagaimana ini?!"

Choi junhong,atau biasa dipanggil Zelo terlihat sangat panik diawal pagi harinya  
seolah-olah dia sedang berada didetik-detik kematian

Telat?

Ayolah..bahkan ini baru jam 04.00! bukankah waktu masuk sekolah itu jam 08.00?

Memang,namun berhubung rumah zelo dan sekolah itu lumayan atau 'sangat' jauh..  
Terpaksa namja bersurai kelabu ini harus rela berangkat kesekolah pagi-pagi sekali

_dan sebenarnya ada satu alasan lagi yang membuatnya mau berangkat sepagi ini.._

Zelo segera mengambil tas dan skateboard kesayangannya

"kkh..apakah sempat..?"

Ucapnya lirih sambil menatap jam tangan usang miliknya..

-at school-

Zelo segera berlari menuju kelasnya,hati dan mulutnya terus menggumamkan sesuatu

"_kumohon tuhan..semoga mereka belum masuk!"_

Kini zelo sudah berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya,namun tak kunjung membukanya

'_07.30..'_

dia terlambat..  
masuk kelas dalam waktu lebih dari 07.00 adalah terlambat dalam kamus kehidupan zelo  
dan dia tau apa hukuman yang akan diterimanya..

zelo membuka pintu kelasnya dengan mata tertutup

'_BBYYUURR~!'_

Seember (?) air kumuh bekas pel berhasil mengguyur tubuh dan tas zelo

"hahaha! Lihat bocah itu!"

"ihh..menjijikan sekali! Dasar makhluk kumuh!"

"makhluk kotor sepertimu memang serasi dengan air kotor ini,zelo-ya~!"

Cercaan dari anak-anak kelas mulai menyeruak,begitu pula dengan air matanya..  
zelo segera berlari menjauhi kelas terkutuknya dengan air mata yang terus berlinang

_END FLASHBACK_

Teng! Teng!

Bel masuk mulai berbunyi nyaring

"_apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang!?apakah aku harus tetap sekolah dengan penampilan basah seperti ini? Atau aku pulang saja..?"_

Saat ini dia sedang duduk sambil menundukkan wajahnya dihalaman belakang sekolah,mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya  
beruntung halaman belakang tempatnya termenung sangat jarang didatangi orang

Yah,beginilah nasib zelo jika terlambat datang kesekolah

Namja pemilik surai kelabu yang lembut dan kulit sehalus sutera itu memang selalu di-_bully_  
oleh teman-temannya. Bukan. Bukan teman. Tetapi,orang-orang yang membencinya.

Zelo selalu datang pagi kesekolah hanya untuk mengurangi jumlah 'siksaan' teman-temannya..

Dia juga selalu dikucilkan disekolahnya,walaupun nilainya tidak bisa dipungkiri memang bagus,  
ditambah rupa zelo yang begitu manis..

Namun yang namanya penyiksaan tetap saja tidak memandang rupa atau kepintaran

Apalagi jika yang mem-_bully_ adalah 'orang penting'..pupus sudah harapan zelo akan adanya pertolongan  
ini sungguh tidak adil,melakukan pembelaan pun selalu percuma

Zelo bagaikan orang yang paling hina untuk ditolong oleh seantero sekolah..

…..

'BRRMM..'

Seorang namja terlihat sedang memakirkan motor kesayangannya dihalaman belakang  
surai rambutnya yang berwarna coklat halus,juga kulitnya yang lembut..

Dialah 'Jung Daehyun'  
seorang anak pengusaha kaya dengan rupa bak seorang pangeran

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya?dan siapa yang berani macam-macam dengannya?  
jumlah fansnya tidak bisa dihitung,begitu juga dengan jumlah uang yang ada didompetnya

Jam tangannya menunjukan waktu pukul '08.30'..

'_akh..sial,terlambat!'_

Daehyun segera membenarkan posisi dasinya dan berjalan santai menuju kelas

_Kalau saja matanya tidak menangkap objek yang mengambil perhatiannya.._

'_ng? siapa itu? Bukankah sekarang sudah waktu masuk kelas?'_

Daehyun mencoba melirik wajah namja yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini  
berjalan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara dan mengagetkan namja tersebut

_DAEHYUN POV_

Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati namja yang menarik perhatianku,apa yang sedang dia lakukan?apakah dia tertidur? Atau jangan-jangan dia seorang anak-anak berandal yang suka membolos?

"gwechanha..?"

Ucapku sambil menepuk halus bahu namja tersebut,dan sepertinya ia sedikit terkejut,begitu pula denganku

"Ya! Kau! Kenapa pakaianmu basah begini?!"

Namja tersebut hanya diam tidak menjawab,dia justru semakin menundukkan wajahnya, tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera mengeluarkan sapu tanganku dan mencoba mengeringkan rambut kelabunya

Dia mulai mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan mencoba untuk melirikku,aku yang penasaran dengan wajahnya segera membalas tatapannya

Seketika tubuhku berubah menjadi kaku,detak jantung dan aliran darahku terasa lebih cepat saat menatapnya

'_tuhan,apakah dia malaikat..?'_

Oh,yang benar saja! Wajahnya manis sekali! Apakah aku bermimpi?! Sejak kapan ada murid semanis dia disekolah ini?! Kenapa aku baru melihatnya sekarang?! Siapa dia?!

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus keluar tanpa henti dari otakku,yang membuatku tidak sadar bahwa saat ini aku telah menjatuhkan sapu tanganku

"sapu tangan.." gumamnya lirih

Ya tuhan..suaranya bagaikan melodi terindah sepanjang hidupku!

"eh..?ah? sapu tangan?" entah mengapa pikiran dan mataku hanya tertuju padanya,hingga tidak bisa mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh bibir manisnya

Dia mulai menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil sapu tanganku

"sapu tanganmu terjatuh.."

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis padaku  
sedikit tercegang melihat senyumannya,akupun mengambil sapu tanganku dari tangannya

Demi tuhan..tangannya beribu-ribu kali lebih halus dari sutera..

"err..gomawo.."

Ucapku sambil membalas senyumnya,aku yakin senyumku kali ini lebih terlihat seperti orang dungu'

_DAEHYUN POV END_

_ZELO POV_

aku masih mencoba untuk berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini,posisiku masih saja terus menundukan wajah, ini membuatku lebih hangat

"gwenchanha..?"

Ucap seseorang sambil menepuk bahuku,aku langsung terlonjak aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang ini sepertinya juga merasa terkejut

"Ya! Kau! Kenapa pakaianmu basah begini?!"

Oh,ternyata pakaianku yang basah..aku lupa saat ini pakaianku memang 'sangat' basah kuyup,  
rasanya malu sekali untuk menatap wajahnya! Karena itu aku tidak membalas pertanyaannya dan semakin menundukan wajah

Tiba-tiba saja orang yang kuyakini seorang namja itu segera mengelap rambutku yang basah,  
dan dia menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya sendiri..

'_siapa namja ini..? ini pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan lembut saat disekolah"_

Sepertinya perasaan malu ku saat ini segera tergantikan oleh rasa penasaran yang dalam  
dengan perlahan tapi pasti..  
aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap wajah namja yang telah berbaik hati padaku,dan sepertinya namja itu juga sedikit menundukan wajahnya untuk melihatku

'_ya ampun..dia..seorang JUNG DAEHYUN!'_

Untuk pertama kalinya aku ditolong oleh seseorang disekolah,dan penolongku adalah seorang  
'JUNG DAEHYUN!' . siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?! Dia itukan idol sekolah ini!  
dan kalau boleh jujur..tentu saja aku adalah salah satu fans beratnya..

tapi yah..tentu saja itu semua kulakukan diam-diam,lagipula aku tidak mau menambah jumlah siksaan mereka..

Kurasa saat ini jantungku berdetak dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Dia menjatuhkan sapu tangannya sambil terus menatapku,seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh namun juga . aku yakin dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh, karena saat ini hanya aku yang ada dihadapannya. Dan aku itu 'aneh'.

"sapu tangan.."

Gumamku pelan,mencoba menyadarkan penolongku ini dari lamunan yang aku tidak tahu apa isi lamunannya tersebut

"eh..?ah? sapu tangan?"

Sepertinya dia grogi,gerakannya kaku,tidak ada karisma yang biasanya dia perlihatkan saat ini lebih terlihat seperti idiot..

Aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil sapu tangannya yang terjatuh

'_idiot..hihihi..'_

Senyum geli mulai terpampang diwajahku ketika mengingat betapa berbedanya jung daehyun kali ini dimataku

"err..gomawo.."

Ucapnya sambil membalas senyum

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat daehyun dalam jarak sedekat dengan tingkahnya yang secara tiba-tiba menjadi konyol

Membuatku semakin tersenyum lebar..

_ZELO POV END_

.

.

RnR please~?


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo and Cinderella

.

.

Choi junhong

Jung daehyun

…

_Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat daehyun dalam jarak sedekat dengan tingkahnya yang secara tiba-tiba menjadi konyol_

_Membuatku semakin tersenyum lebar.._

…..

Daehyun melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 08.43

'_sudah telat,kenapa tidak bolos saja..?'_

Gumamnya,lagipula tidak akan ada masalah untuknya jika hanya menemani makhluk manis ini membolos.

"apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa bajumu bisa basah kuyup begini?"

Daehyun mulai memposisikan dirinya disebelah zelo,mencoba menahan terpaan angin yang membuat tubuh mungil zelo kedinginan

"tidak apa-apa" zelo hanya bisa melontarkan kebohongan sekarang. Toh,jika diberitahu alasan sebenarnya sepertinya daehyun tidak mungkin membantu.

"bohong" daehyun sedikit menekankan perkataannya

" tidak a-"

"aku sulit ditipu" daehyun memotong perkataan zelo singkat

"aku terjatuh dikolam ikan" zelo mencoba untuk berbohong lagi

"hari ini kolam ikan sedang dibersihkan dan tidak ada air sama sekali disana"daehyun menyeringai menatap zelo yang tertangkap basah berbohong

"maksudku..aku terjatuh dikolam renang.." lagi-lagi..zelo masih mencoba berbohong dihadapan daehyun.

Daehyun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan zelo barusan

"ayolah,kau tidak bisa berbohong kepadaku!sejak kapan sekolah kita mempunyai kolam renang, eoh?!"  
daehyun kembali tertawa kencang

Dan zelo?

Sepertinya dia meruntuki dirinya yang tidak pandai berbohong

"ya! Berhenti tertawa! Itu tidak lucu!" zelo mem-pout bibir mungilnya kesal

"aku akan berhenti jika ka-"

"aku disiram air pel oleh ji eun,dan yang lainnya" zelo menyelak perkataan daehyun. Menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"o-oh..begitu.." rasa menyesal menyeruak dari dada daehyun.

Ia tahu betul siapa orang yang telah menindas malaikat manisnya. Yah,bisa dibilang dia adalah salah satu dari **penggemar gila** seorang jung daehyun.

" ngomong-ngomong , aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama aku bersekolah disini, siapa namamu?"

Daehyun tersenyum manis,mencoba menghilangkan keganjalan diantara mereka berdua.

" choi junhong , kau bisa memanggilku zelo "

"oh, baiklah. Aku jung da- "

"iya aku mengenalmu jung daehyun" ujar zelo sambil tertawa perlahan

Daehyun terkekeh kecil melihat malaikat manis disampingnya tertawa, sungguh.  
zelo terlihat begitu manis saat tertawa dan tersenyum. Dan memperhatikan zelo yang manis seperti itu membuat muka daehyun memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

" eh..baiklah! kita sudah saling kenal bukan? Kalau begitu,ikut aku!" daehyun menarik pergelangan tangan zelo.

-xXx-

Dan disinilah zelo sekarang.

Tepat didepan kantor guru dengan pakaian olahraga milik daehyun. Saat ini daehyun sedang meminta izin kepada guru agar malaikat manisnya bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan pakaian olahraga. Sementara zelo cukup menunggu diluar.

Tidak perlu berlama-lama, para guru segera mengangguk setuju, memang berbeda jika anak kesayangan yang meminta..

"zelo-ya, kau sudah boleh mengikuti pelajaran sekarang" ujar daehyun sambil merangkul bahu zelo

"nde,gomawo daehyun-ssi.." zelo berusaha bersikap normal,mencoba menyamarkan degup jantung yang begitu kencang ditelinganya.

"aiisshh..tidak perlu seformal itu! Panggil saja aku daehyun! Bukankah kita sudah saling dekat?" daehyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"ehh..tapi kan..daehyun-ssi seniorku..itu tidak sopan.." zelo menundukan wajahnya,malu.

"hmm..kau benar.." daehyun berpikir sejenak.

"oh! Kalau begitu panggil aku daehyun-hyung! Tidak! Daehyun-oppa~!" zelo membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"mwo?! Aku inikan namja!"

Dehyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan namja berambut kelabu didepannya.

" kau tidak menyukainya? Ini kesempatan khusus lho.." daehyun menyunggingkan smirk yang mampu membuat siapapun meleleh dihadapannya.

'_zelo! Ini kesempatan khusus!ayolah! hanya menyebut 'oppa~' tidak ada salahnya bukan?!'_

Butuh waktu sekitar beberapa menit untuk zelo dan pikirannya bertarung, dan akhirnya..

"da..dae…daehyun..oppa.." ucap zelo kecil diselingi oleh degupan jantungnya yang terus bertambah kencang.

"hmm..bagus,sekarang biar aku antar kekelas! Dimana kelasmu?" daehyun mengulurkan tangannya pada zelo.

"aku.."

baru saja zelo ingin membalas uluran tangan daehyun.  
Namun sepertinya zelo harus bangun dari semua kebahagiaan yang baru saja ia dapat.

ia lupa akan statusnya yang berbeda jauh dengan daehyun. Sangat tidak pantas zelo bersandang bersama seorang jung daehyun..

" aku bisa kesana sendiri" ujar zelo sambil menarik kembali tangannya.

" ah,tidak apa! Biar kuantar" daehyun tetap setia mengulurkan tangannya didepan zelo.

"ani..gwechanha..daehyun-s..oppa juga harus masuk kelas,bukan?" zelo tersenyum simpul,membuat daehyun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"a..ah..nee" balasnya sambil terus menggaruk tengkuknya.

Zelo berjalan menjauhi daehyun setelah membungkukkan badannya,sementara daehyun hanya bisa memandangi punggung zelo yang terus berjalan menjauhinya hingga akhirnya menghilang.

'_haish..padahal tinggal sedikit lagi! Tenang saja! Masih ada waktu sehabis istirahat!' _ dan daehyun pun mulai berjalan menjauhi tempat ia berpijak sebelumnya.

-xXx-

Suasana kelas saat ini begitu ramai. Sepertinya guru yang ditugaskan mengajar hari ini tidak hadir.

'_grekk'_

Zelo membuka pintu kelasnya dan mendapati suasana kelas langsung berubah 180 derajat.  
semua pandangan ter-arah kepadanya,zelo bisa mendengar beberapa murid yang sedang mengunjingnya.

"_lihat,ternyata dia masih mempunyai nyali untuk masuk kelas hari ini."_

"_hmmpt,itu bukan nyali! Tapi tidak tahu malu! Jelas-jelas seluruh murid disini membencinya,tapi dia tetap saja berani masuk kelas! Hahahaha!"_

Zelo berjalan tenang kearah bangkunya,tidak memperdulikan gunjingan-gunjingan dari para murid yang bisa dibilang 'cukup keras'.

Baru saja zelo ingin duduk dibangkunya,tiba-tiba saja 'sang ratu' dan bawahannya menendang bangku zelo kasar .

"zelo-ya~ hebat sekali kau masih berani masuk kelas saat ini~" ucap ji eun sambil memainkan rambutnya

"kami pikir kau sudah berlari kepelukan eomma-mu~ ah! Aku lupa! Kau ini kan tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi~ hahahaha!" ji eun tertawa kencang,begitu pula dengan anak-anak yang lain.

Zelo memang hidup sebatang kara. Ia tidak mempunyai eomma ataupun appa..  
mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas,beruntung zelo dapat diselamatkan saat itu oleh ia sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi,zelo kecil akhirnya diasuh oleh neneknya

Namun pada ulang tahunnya yang ke14,neneknya meninggal dunia. Dan semenjak itu zelo selalu hidup sebatang kara dan berusaha untuk mandiri.

"wae zelo-ya? Rindu pada keluargamu?" kini Hyosung berpura-pura memasang tampang kasihan.

"owh..sedih sekali~ bagaimana kalau kami antar kau ke tempat keluargamu berada?" ujar Hyosung sambil mendorong tubuh zelo hingga terjatuh kencang.

"akh!" pekik zelo saat bagian tengkuknya mengenai ujung meja dibelakangnya.

Namun itu semua belum seberapa hingga sunhwa menginjak perutnya kencang.

"wah! Hei,kalian semua! Bagaimana kalau kita bersihkan alas kaki kita disini?" sunhwa menggesekan kakinya pada tubuh ringkih zelo yang berada dibawahnya.

Tanpa rasa iba,tanpa jeda,semua murid dikelas segera menanjakkan kaki kotor mereka pada tubuh zelo,  
dan yang zelo bisa lakukan hanyalah menekuk tubuh sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"uhuk! Kumohon hentikan..jebal..uhuk! jebal.." zelo merintih ditengah-tengah siksaannya.

Dan mereka semua seolah tuli akan rintihan zelo,mereka justru semakin gila menyiksa tubuh zelo,  
injak,tendang,semuanya mereka lakukan.

Ji eun yang semula tertawa paling kencang,seketika berhenti ketika matanya melirik kearah nametag yang berada didada zelo

"_jung..daehyun..?!" _ji eun terkejut bukan main.

"yak! Semuanya berhenti! Berhenti! BERHENTI!"

Teriakan ji eun membuat semuanya terkejut,dan segera menghentikan kegiatan 'membersihkan alas kaki' mereka.

"yak! Ji eun! Ada apa denganmu?!" bentak hyorin kesal sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya.

Sedangkan ji eun sendiri hanya diam dan meraih kerah pakaian milik zelo.

'_ini..tidak salah lagi..'_ batinnya sambil melirik zelo dengan tatapan membunuh.

"zelo-ya..bagaimana caramu untuk menjelaskan nametag ini..?" ji eun tersenyum manis,walaupun dimata zelo itu sangat mengerikan.

Mendengar penuturan ji eun,sontak seluruh murid segera memandang kearah nametag dari pakaian yang sedang zelo kenakan.

"jung daehyun..?!" kini hyosung yang berteriak histeris.

"apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan pakaian miliknya?!" sunhwa kembali menginjak perut datar zelo.

"i..itu..daehyun-oppa..eh!" zelo segera membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.  
sepertinya hari ini adalah riwayat akhir seorang 'choi junhong..'

"hee…oppa kau bilang..? kau pikir siapa dirimu eoh?!" hyosung yang merupakan seorang 'daehyun addict' segera menginjak kencang permukaan dada zelo.

"hyorin,hentikan. aku tau hal yang lebih menarik.." ji eun tersenyum lebar kearah zelo.

"zelo-ya..apakah kau suka 'bermain'?"

TBC


End file.
